Hiding
by PimpedOutGreenEars
Summary: TDA spoilers! Trent's running from Katie and Sadie; Noah's avoiding Cody, and both boys... Are in a closet? Literally. TrentxNoah. Oneshot.


**Hiding**

**Authors Note: I'm so excited to be the first person to submit a NoahxTrent story! I've had this idea for awhile, but I've been putting off on writing it. Well, tell me if you like it!**

'_Run, gotta run!' _Trent thought as he ran down the hall of the building where the TDA losers and non-participants were staying. Trent saw a closet and quickly opened the door and threw himself inside.

Outside the door he heard giggling and the sound of two girls running. "Trent! Where are you Trent!?"

He heard the girls run past the closet and let out the breath he had been holding in.

"Should I ask?" A voice from behind Trent asked.

"Wha!?" Trent asked turning around quickly to see Noah.

Noah rolled his eyes at Trent's reaction.

Trent put a hand over his chest and took a few deep breaths. "Sorry dude, you kinda scared me; I didn't know you were in here."

"Yes, well, it's not exactly my ideal hangout spot."

Trent laughed lightly. "Mine either."

"So I'm guessing you're avoiding Katie and Sadie." Noah said from the bucket he was sitting on.

Trent took a seat on the floor before answering. "Yeah, they've been practically stocking me since I got here. I couldn't take it anymore; I had to bolt." Trent then looked questionably at Noah. "So why are you hiding in a closet?"

"Oh you know the lighting is great for reading and talk about spacious! I was thinking of doing a little remodeling and moving in." Noah said pointing around the cramped closet.

Trent laughed. "Seriously dude, why are you in here?"

"I'm avoiding Cody." Noah said avoiding Trent gaze.

"Why? I thought you guys were friends now."

"We are, but if I have to listen to him say one more thing about how great Gwen is I'm going to loose it worse than Izzy."

"He's after Gwen again?" Trent asked.

"Yeah, he said since you two are 'officially' over he has another chance to prove himself."

Trent sighed. "Good for him, I hope she changes her mind about him."

"You're okay with it?" Noah asked surprised.

"He's been a good friend, besides anyone is better than that creep, Duncan." Trent said scowling.

"Are you daft? You still think there's something going on with them?"

"Of course! Didn't you see that footage of them!? They were all over each other!"

Noah rolled his eyes. "They were acting like what they are: friends. Believe me, I have eight older siblings and just about all of them have friendships like that and are happily married to other people."

"I don't know, they just seem so close."

"That's why she dumped you, well among other things."

"What do you mean?" Trent asked glaring.

"You don't trust her and you're extremely jealous."

"I- well, I mean-" Trent sighed. "Dude, you're so right. I wanted to trust her, but I just couldn't and it didn't help that Duncan seemed so much better for her than me."

"Yeah, curse him for being sane and un-obsessed with the number nine." Noah said sarcastically raising a fist in the air.

"It's my lucky number, man! You heard the story."

"A sad story doesn't change the fact that you were going insane; I mean, even Izzy made fun of you." Noah said.

"Okay, so I was a bad boyfriend! I was jealous, untrusting, and crazy!"

"You also lost on purpose and tried to get branded."

"Okay, I was also stupid and once again, crazy! My bad!" Trent screamed raising his arms above his head.

Noah smirked at how frustrated Trent was getting.

"Are you enjoying this?!"

"Very much." Noah said laughing.

Trent laughed. "Your laugh is like a cross between cynical and a kid with bad allergies."

"We can't all have perfect, charming laughs." Noah said rolling his eyes, but keeping a smirk on his face.

"So how bad were Cody's talks about Gwen?"

"He's more obsessed than you are."

"Were. And I'm interested, how obsessed?"

"He never shuts up about her. He talks about anything from how pretty he thinks she is to what brand of deodorant she uses. He takes her bra with him everywhere, and ever since she got here he's been looking in mirrors more than Justin; I couldn't take it for another second."

"Why did he talk to you about it? I mean I'm guessing you told him to stop."

"Several times, but it seemed to slip his mind." Trent laughed.

"Now who's laughing at whose misfortune?" Noah said smiling lightly.

"Sorry dude." Trent said smiling. "So how long have you been in here?" Trent asked.

"A few hours."

"Wow. That sucks."

"It was okay until I finished my book." Noah said holding up a huge book.

"I'm surprised you finished with this bad of lighting." Trent said looking at the single light bulb that lit up the closet. It seemed to flicker every few seconds.

Noah shrugged. "I have good eyesight."

"So what's it abo-" Noah jumped up quickly and covered Trent's mouth. For a few seconds they sat in silence before Trent heard footsteps.

"Noah! Dude, where are you?" Cody called. The boys sat in silence for awhile until the sound of Cody's footsteps disappeared. Noah sighed before taking his hand off Trent's mouth.

"Looks like you have good hearing too." Trent said smiling.

"I suppose-" Noah said before he stumbled and fell on top of Trent.

"Sorry." Noah said quickly getting off of Trent and sitting on the bucket again.

'_Is he blushing?'_ Trent almost smiled at the thought.

"What were you saying?" Noah asked.

Trent shook his head. "What is your book about?"

"Gang wars, fictional, set in California."

"Cool, I didn't see you as the type."

"I love violence."

"I really should've figured that's why you liked it."

"There are other reasons, that's just my top one." Noah said smirking.

Trent couldn't help but smile at the cynical boy. "You're evil."

"I prefer malevolent." Noah said smiling.

"What do you do for fun, Noah, scare second graders?"

"And then I kick their puppies."

"Like you would exert that much energy." Trent laughed.

"You're right; I'd pay someone to do it for me."

Trent shook his head at Noah.

'_Who would've thought I'd actually like talking to Noah?'_ Trent thought.

A comfortable silence fell over them. It was odd; Trent usually felt weird not talking when someone else was in the room, but he felt oddly at peace with Noah being there, talking or not.

Again footsteps were heard, so both boys held their breath.

"Hey Cody, have you seen Trent?" Katie asked.

"No. Have you guys seen Noah?" Cody asked.

"Like of course!" Sadie squealed. Trent threw Noah a frightened look, but Noah shook his head.

"Sweet where was he?"

"Dinner! But that was yesterday.." Sadie said. Noah smiled at Trent.

"Oh, well, if you see him today can you tell him I'm looking for him?"

"Like, sure! But you have to tell Trent we're looking for him!" Katie said.

"Sure, if I see him, I'll let him know."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Thanks Cody!" Katie and Sadie said in unison.

"No problem!"

Then the footsteps slowly disappeared.

"I think my eardrums are bleeding." Noah said.

"Same here."

"I had enough of those two on the island."

"At least they aren't stocking you."

"No, Cody is. Probably to ask which pick-up line would work best on Gwen."

"So you aren't into Cody, are you?"

'_Why the hell did I ask that?'_ Trent thought.

Noah glared at Trent. "I was asleep; it was an accident, end of story."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you, I don't even know why I asked." Trent said quickly, while running a hand through his hair.

"It's fine."

"So how much longer you think you'll be here for?" Trent asked.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No! I just wondered because you've been here so long." Noah smirked at Trent's answer.

"Good, because I wouldn't have left anyway."

'_I wouldn't have let you. Whoa, bad Trent; stop thinking like that. You just got dumped, and he just told you he was straight… Actually he just said he wasn't into Cody. No! You barley know him and he's a guy! Hello, guys at school would kill you. Keep your bisexual tendencies to yourself.'_ Trent thought.

"Are you okay?" Noah asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, why?"

"You just made a few weird faces." Noah said amused.

"Uh, sorry, maybe I finally am losing it."

"Probably."

"You're great Noah; I have no idea why we didn't talk sooner." Trent said half sarcastically.

"It is a mystery."

Trent rolled his eyes, but kept smiling.

"I'm starving. I think I'm going to sneak out for food." Noah said standing up.

"Dude, bring me something back, I haven't eaten all day."

"I don't think so, but if I get caught I'll make sure to tell Katie and Sadie to bring you something." Noah said stepping over Trent's body.

"Dude, don't!" Trent said grabbing Noah's leg, causing him to loose balance and once again fall on top of Trent.

Noah started to get up when Trent grabbed his arm and pulled him back down before he realized what he was doing. Noah looked shocked at Trent's action; Trent looked almost as surprised.

The boys were in a position similar to Gwen and Duncan's with Noah lying on Trent with their faces inches apart.

Trent was the first to speak. "We aren't acting like just friends are we?"

"God I hope not." Noah said before crashing his lips against Trent's.

The boys kissed for a few more minutes before they once again heard footsteps.

'_God, this is getting old.'_ Trent thought.

"Trent? Trent are you down here?" Gwen called.

'_Gwen?'_

"Trent I want to talk to you!"

'_She wants to talk… Maybe she wants to get back together. But, Noah…'_

Trent looked up at the tan skinned boy. His eyes looked glazed over as he pointed toward the door, motioning for Trent to talk to her, as he began to sit up. Trent once again pulled him back down. Trent shook his head.

'_She can wait, he can't.' _

Gwen's footsteps soon faded away as the others had.

"Why didn't you talk to her?" Noah asked avoiding eye contact.

"She had her chance." Trent said gently before turning Noah's head to face him.

"No one…has ever chosen me first." Noah confessed.

"I don't know why, you're very inviting." Trent said smiling in a way that told Noah he meant the sarcasm in a positive way.

Noah smiled back. "Aren't I?" And with that the boys starting to kiss once more.


End file.
